Beck and Jade new love story
by BadeLoveTrue
Summary: Beck Oliver - 23 years old well-known actor. Jade West - 17 years old student. What happens when they meet? Read and find out :) P.S. Sorry for my language, I'm not perfect in English :( P.S Don't forget to review :) BADE!
1. Chapter 1

Jade's pov

It was usual Friday evening and as always I was going to meet with my boyfriend Kris. We have been dating for a year now and I really love him. Do I? Yes… probably.

Don't get me wrong, but sometimes Kris acts like an asshole. He loves me… I can tell, but he's always surrounded by a lot of girls and the worst part is that he's flirting with them… in front of me.

This is something I hate. It makes me so jealous all the time and I know he likes seeing me jealous.

During this year we're dating, we have broken up like hundred times probably, but sure always got back together.

Kris spent a whole week in Europe, meeting his relatives who live there. They were celebrating Kris younger cousin's 18th birthday (Kris is 20).

I was at his flat, we were hanging out together and I could tell that he was thinking about something, he was somewhere else and not here with me.

Usually after not seeing me for a week he would crash his lips into mine and not let me stop or anything.

But then the situation seemed awkward. He was avoiding my eyes, he was nervous I could tell.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well you are all nervous and you don't talk a lot" usually Kris would talk to me non-stop so seeing him quiet was something new.

"I feel bad" he said

"For?"

"Jade, babe, I want to be honest with you… I always was, I swear, I never…" 'what is he trying to say?' I thought.

"Kris, I know, just go to the point"

"Well, you know… it was a party… and there were drinks and… I drank too much… Jade, I regret it so much…"

"You regret what?" no answer "Kris? Answer me right now!" This all thing already annoyed me.

"There was a girl…"

"A girl?!" 'Please tell me this is not what I'm thinking about' I thought.

"I'm sorry Jade, I don't know what she did to me, it was probably because of the bear.."

"Don't blame the bear for your moves! You slept with her?! Answer me!"

„...yes" he said lowering his head. I couldn't believe this. I felt my heart break in pieces. I stood up and started walking. The last thing I wanted was to start cry in front of him.

"Jade, babe! Wait, where are you going?" he stopped me.

"Where do you think I'm going to? HOME. I'm not staying here with you anymore" tears were pouring down my cheeks "I hate you" I said and walked out.

I was dying inside. I walked down the street crying hard. I was hoping that nobody saw me. It was a dark night already and the streets were empty. Until… I smashed hard into someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's pov

I raised my head and saw a handsome guy looking at me. Yes, he was the one I smashed into. He had quite long dark hair, brown eyes… and I could tell I had seen him somewhere, but in that moment I couldn't remember.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah…" I answered quietly and wanted to walk away, but he stopped me.

"You don't look like that" he said "Can I accompany you?"

"No" I said and started walking again. He chased after me.

"Hey, wait! At least tell me your name" he said walking. I stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Why should I tell my name to some stranger I just met in the street at night and who looks like some maniac?" I said all the words slowly.

"Maniac?" he laughed "Do I really look like a maniac?" he asked.

"Yes" I said and walked away. Actually he didn't look like a maniac, but it was the first thing that I thought of to say him. However, it wasn't enough to make him leave. He walked next to me, and then I stopped again.

"What do you want?!" I asked

"I just want to make sure that you can get back to your home safely" 'is he serious?' I thought.

"Great, some stranger wants to make sure I'm okay… Why do you even care? What do you need of me? Are you going to attack me when you see nobody is watching?" he just smiled to my words and that made me even more annoyed. His smile was adorable and I felt like he was just teasing me with it.

"Why were you crying?" he asked suddenly caressing my cheek. I pulled his hand away.

"I wasn't crying" I said and walked away again. He followed me again. Nevertheless he didn't look dangerous I was a little bit scared. You know… some stranger following you… not very pleasant.

"As I'm going to believe you" he said standing up in front of me. 'Okay, this guy bothers me' I thought.

"Listen, if you don't leave me alone, I swear I'll scream as much as I can and someone obviously will hear that" I said with serious expression on my face looking straight into his eyes.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't want you to walk down the streets at night alone. It's not safe" he said.

"Yeah, for example some stranger chases after me and doesn't leave me alone" I said.

"Okay, okay" he took my hint.

"Thanks" I said and walked away. This time he stayed standing where he was.

"I hope I'll see you again" he shouted from behind. I turned around and looked at him for a second.

"I hope I won't" I said and started walking again. No matter what I said, I could feel a little smile appearing on my face. 'Stop acting like a 14 years old' I said to myself.

The only think I can admit, that a conversation I had with him made me forget about what happened with Kris. I remembered that when I saw a picture of us on my bedroom's wall. I grabbed it and threw it in the trash. I would have loved to hurl it to the wall, but I didn't want my parents to wake up.

I just went to bed and hoped that I will forget everything sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I read your reviews and I'm very glad you like my story :) I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. Read it and let me know what you think of the 3****rd**** chapter! **

**And I'm very sorry if I left mistakes, I'm not perfect in English :)**

Beck's pov

"I hope I won't" she said.

"Wow" was the only think I could say in the moment she walked away. It already passed 2 weeks since the day I met her, but I still can remember her beautiful icy-blue eyes, shining because of tears. I wonder why she was crying. All I can say is that I have never met someone like her.

Didn't she recognize me? Or she just acted like she didn't? That's a weird thing, because usually I can't walk down the street without being attacked by fans. Especially girls. Well, probably I won't be able to meet her again. I don't even know her name.

Jade's pov

Next day after incident with Kris, Cat took me to the mall. I told her everything while we were sitting in the café. Later she offered me to go to watch some movie, so we went to the cinema to check what's on now. We took a leaflet and sat on the bench.

"Oh! This one looks interesting. And… look, Beck Oliver is starring! Oh My God, he's so amazing. Last month I took my brother to watch his other movie, it was amazing" she told me and instead of letting her keep talking I took a leaflet from her hands. I was shocked with what I saw.

"Oh my God" I whispered.

"What? He's hot, right?" she asked me.

"That's not why I said 'Oh my God'" I told her. I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized him then. 'That's why he looked so familiar' I thought.

"Jadey, are you here?" I heard Cat's voice.

"Yeah, well you know how I have told you about that guy I met in the street after leaving Kris' house?"

"Yes"

"Well, in that moment, I thought that his face looked very familiar… and now I know his name"

"Really? Who?" she asked eagerly.

"Beck. Beck Oliver" I said calmly. But I could feel my voice crack when I said his name.

"You mean… him?" she showed me his picture from the leaflet.

"Yes, him. He's the one that I met that night" I said staring at his picture.

"Are you sure Jade? I mean he's an actor, he's famous, I doubt…" before she finished I cut her off.

"You doubt he would have accosted to someone like me?!"

"No Jadey, I don't mean that. I'm just saying maybe you just got confused" she said.

"Cat, listen… I'm sure it was him, okay? I'm sure it was him" I told her.

"Well, okay. I wish I was there with you… he's one of my favorite actors now" she kept starring at the picture. I did the same. "So, we're going to watch the movie or what?" she asked.

"No, I'm not in the mood. Let's go" I said and she did what I told her. Well 'ordered' probably.

Today is already 2 weeks as Kris and I are broken up. He calls me every day, but I ignore his calls. I'm not over him actually. I think I will need a lot of time for that to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, here comes chapter 4! Read and let me know what you think :)

I know it's short so sorry about that :)

Jade's pov

It was a casual Monday morning. 1 month and 3 days after Kris and I broke up. Not that I was counting. It felt somehow different without him. I felt that I was spending even more time with Cat and Tori. Tori is my other friend, but I would never admit she is. She's actually the type of person I don't like, but, well, I try to tolerate her.

"Come on Tori, we're going to be late to class" I said to Tori who was looking something in her locker.

"Wait a minute, I know it's here" she said.

"What are you looking for?" Cat asked her.

"Homework for Sikowitz's… here it is! I knew it was here" she said cheerfully.

"Yes! I'm so happy about that" I said sarcastically. With that we walked to Sikowitz's class. A lot of students were already here, but Sikowitz wasn't. We sat and waited until the bell rang.

Sikowitz came in smiling like an idiot.

"Hi little monsters. I have great news" he said still smiling.

He took his coconut and started drink a juice from it.

"What's the big news?" I asked seeing he forgot what he was saying.

"Oh, yes, I was telling. Well, today our lesson is going to be different"

"Different how?" Cat asked.

"Let me finish. Well, we have a guest today…" with his words door opened and all class turned around to see who entered. 'You have to be kidding' I thought. Gasps, exclamations and other weird sounds was heard in class.

"Hello" a cute voice said. I turned around so I wasn't facing the door anymore. I doubted he would have recognized me, but just to make sure, I tried to hide from him.

"Beck, there's my boy!" Sikowitz said happily and went towards him. Class was still noisy. He hushed everyone and pulled Beck on the stage. "This is our guest" I raise my eyes to meet his. Yes, he obviously recognized me.

"Yay!" Cat cheered. Beck laughed a little bit looking at a red head.

"Today Beck, my ex-student is going to tell you about his actor's career, answer your questions and..." before he could finish someone interrupted him.

"Will we be able to take a picture with him?" a girl asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Beck again. He met my gaze. That felt awkward.

"Sure" Sikowitz said "after the lesson".

Whole lesson Beck kept telling us about his job, about filming in a real movie and other acting stuff. Well, I have to admit that he's eloquent.

The bell rang and everyone stood up. Most students went towards him to have an autograph or to take a picture. Instead of doing that I went out of the class to my locker. I hated how everyone like him. I don't know why, but I didn't liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, here comes chapter 5! I'm so so sorry for not uploading so long, I was busy with other stuff. **

**Read this and don't forget to review! Even if it's bad, your opinion is very important for me :)**

Beck's pov

The last thing I expected when I came into Sikowitz's class was to see that girl again. A part of me was happy actually. I looked at her face and noticed her beautiful blue eyes looking at me, I smiled, she lowered her eyes.

After I sighed autographs and took some pictures with my fans, I stayed for a little bit to talk to Sikowitz.

"What was the name of the girl who sat here?" I asked him pointing to her chair.

"Oh, Jade. Jade West. One of the most talented students in this class and maybe even in the whole school. She's one of my favorite students" he finished. I listened to every word carefully.

I nodded my head and after that we talked some more minutes, but I remembered I had filming that day.

So I said goodbye to Sikowitz and left his classroom.

I was walking down the hall, but I stopped instinctively.

There she was. Standing by the lockers with two other girls. Without waiting any longer, I headed towards her. Her friends noticed me and their faces were covered with a huge smile.

I came from her back, and whispered to her ear "Hey"

She jumped a little bit because she didn't see me coming and turned around to face me. I bet she wasn't expecting to see me.

"You?" she asked me.

"Nice to see you too, _Jade_" I said clearly pronouncing her name so that she would have noticed I knew her name. To other girls almost gasped, probably for the same reason – me knowing Jade's name.

"How do you know her name?" the brunette asked me.

"Uh, I met Jade in the street few weeks ago" I explained. Two girls changed looks.

"What do you want?" Jade finally spoke.

"Well, I recognized you so I thought I will come and say 'hi' to you" I smiled saying that. She affected me in a weird way.

"Okay, so you did it and you're free now" she said opening her locker and put some books there.

"Jaaade" the brunette said poking her side.

"Whaaaat?" Jade said imitating her. I laughed. She looked at me with irritated expression.

"What's so funny here? Did I miss some joke or what?" she said. I could tell she had a great sense of humor.

"No, nothing. Want me to drive you home?" I asked politely. Her friends were smiling like some freaks. But I was used to people smiling at me all the time, so I just ignored that.

"What?" she asked.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said"

"Oh, so… do you want me to drive you home?"

Jade's pov

"Oh, so… do you want me to drive you home?" he asked me with a puppy eyes. I have to admit he looked adorable like that.

"No" I turned back to my locker. For some reason I felt my heart racing inside my chest.

"Why not? I mean I could…" I interrupted him.

"Why don't you just go and ask them? I bet they would love it" I pointed to some girls giggling and looking to our side.

After saying that I just walked away. 'What he thinks he is?' I asked myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's pov

I walked out of the school with my head held high. Tori chasing after me.

"What had just happened?" Tori asked when we stopped by Cat's car. Cat remembered that she had to pick some books from the library so we stood there waiting for her.

"What do you mean?" I asked as if I didn't know what she meant.

"I mean that you were just asked out by a super hot actor! But… you said no!" she looked so excited.

"So? And he didn't ask me out after all. He just offered to drive me home" I said leaning to Cat's car.

"Who cares? I bet he is interested in you! And maybe he would have asked you to give him your phone number! I can't believe you refused..." before she could finish we heard someone shouting my name.

"Jade!" I turned around to see Kris coming towards us.

"Oh my God… can't this day get any worse?" I rolled my eyes.

"Baby, I was looking for you. Why haven't you answered my calls?" Kris started when he came to us.

"What do you mean with that? You cheated on me. You're an ugly cheater, why would I want to be with you?" I said looking at him with sharp look.

"Babe, I explained everything. I told you it was just…"

"I don't want to hear that story again!" I said raising my voice. I could notice Tori feeling awkward standing by us.

"Jade, just give me another chance" he took my arms with his hands and I started to pull away. "I swear that will never happen again" he said almost shaking me. That wasn't funny anymore.

"Kris, just give Jade time" Tori said probably trying to calm him down.

"Stay out of this Tori" he said still holding me tight.

"Kris, let me go! You're hurting me!" I almost shouted. Suddenly I heard someone clear his throat.

Kris turned around and now was facing him. Yes, it was Beck. Again.

"Would you mind getting away from her?" he asked kind of politely.

"What? Why should I listen to you?" Kris said still keeping his grip on me. "That's none of your business".

"Oh yeah?" Beck said pulling Kris from me. I pulled back to where Tori stood. "I think it is"

"What I do with my girlfriend is only my matter!" he screamed to Beck's face. I was kind of scared of what was happening.

"Kris just leave, okay?" I said trying to avoid the trouble.

"Sure, but you're going with me" he said and took my hand in his. Before we walked somewhere, Beck grabbed him and punched right into Kris' face.

"You idiot!" Kris shouted and punched Beck back. I didn't enjoy this scene not even a little.

Beck regained his balance and punched Kris few more times. Tori and I tried to separate them but there was no use. Some guys who were standing in the parking lot came and finally separated them.

"You're going to regret that jackass!" Kris shouted. I could see blood pouring from his mouth.

"Yeah, right? Wanna make me to regret now?" Beck shouted back. Cat ran to us.

Frustrated by Beck's words Kris tried to get free from those guys who kept him from behind.

"What happened?" Cat said looking panicked.

"Kris why don't you just leave?" Tori said. I was standing there speechless. I had never been in the situation like that. I mean, I had seen a fight at close quarters, but I wasn't who caused those fights.

Kris got free, looked at me with eyes full of anger and left towards his car. I think I had never seen him like that before.

I felt myself move closer to Tori when Kris looked at me like that. She took my arm understanding I was scared.

After Kris left guys who were holding Beck let him free.

"Are you okay?" he came closer to me.

"Yeah… how are _you_?" I asked caressing his face imperceptibly. I couldn't not notice how soft his skin was.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said caressing my wrists where Kris had left his grip.

"Thanks" I said shyly "I owe you" I said caressing his jaw. His lip was bleeding a little bit, but it was nothing considering at how bleeding Kris was. "It really doesn't hurt?" I asked again.

"You know, now as you mentioned it… yeah, it hurts" he said obviously acting. I rolled my eyes.

"And I kind of know how you can pay me back" he smirked at me.


End file.
